I didn't ask for this!
by Naturally Random7
Summary: For some people a second chance in life is a blessing, for some a curse. Me? Well I don't really have an opinion about that, I just want to leave a peaceful life, open a bakery and die of old age. Too bad I didn't get a choice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Author's note: Thank you to all the people who followed me, read my stories and especially those who wrote reviews. You don't know how happy it made me and how much your reviews mean to me. Thank you very much.**

 **Btw this is my first long story and there probably will be many mistakes, sorry.**

 **Hope you like it ^_^ 3**

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Chapter 1**

Chie ran with all her might, pumping chakra into her legs. She knew they would eventually come for her, but she wasn't expecting it to happen so soon. Not when… Not when…glancing back at the bundle on her back, tears sprang to her eyes. Not when her baby was in danger. Suddenly feeling four rapidly approaching signatures made her run even faster, but it was futile, she was running out of chakra and there was no way she would get to the village in time. Chie thought crossing the borders would have stopped them, but it looked like her eyes were too valuable to let go. She scowled, always this cursed bloodline, first the clan and now he-

"Mama, I-I am afraid."

She looked at the sobbing child in her arms. Her eyes trailed the outline of the child's nose, mouth, eyes as if trying to forever remember her face.

"It's okay sweetie, Mama's going to protect you."

 _Liarliarliar_

"You just have to remember what Mama told you and everything is going to be alright… everything's going to be alright."

She repeated once more, not knowing if she was assuring Rika or herself. The signatures were closing in, she had little time left.

 _Deathdeathdeath_

"Remember Sweetie, if anything happens you go straight to the village, your goal is to get to the village, understand?" Chie added fiercely.

Wide, tear-filled eyes looked up at her.

"Y-yes, get t-to the village a-and n-never-"

"Never, no matter what, reveal your family name. You have to remember that, okay sweetie? And…"

She started descending, seeing a small hiding place inside a big oak tree. This was the end, it was over. Jumping down she gently placed Rika on her feet.

"Always, always remember that Mama loves you and no matter what happens, I will always be watching over you."

With a farewell kiss on the forehead, which broke Chie's heart into thousand pieces, she pushed the shaking girl into her hiding place, cloaking it over with the best Genjustsu she knew.

Assured that enemies wouldn't find the tree, she pumped chakra into her feet, ready to spring into the other direction.

"And Rika…Live"

 _Livelivesurviveexist_

Then Chie was gone, jumping into her last battle, punching and ducking, throwing kunai and defending her girl.

Sensing traces of a powerful Genjustsu ahead, ANBU dog paused slightly. He had just finished his solo mission to the land of Lightning and was quite tired and depleted of chakra, but he also couldn't ignore a potential threat this near to Konoha, so with a tired sigh he took out Kunai and ran towards the direction where the chakra was coming from.

After several minutes he stopped near a big oak, which emitted pulses of chakra, having a Genjutsu covered over it. He was about to dispel it, when a slight breeze blew by. It was filled with smell of blood. Quickly springing into action he ran following the smell. Soon trees ended and he found himself at the edge of a small clearing. Well, a bloodbath would have been a better word, really. Land was covered in blood and human parts; there was a horrible smell of intestines and human waste in the air. He had never seen anything like this; some bodies were twisted beyond recognition, while others had small holes all over them.

 _Bump_

A chakra signature. Someone was still alive. There, in the middle of the carnage, lay a body of a woman. He couldn't really distinguish her features because of all the blood on her. He looked around for her forehead protector, but found none. She obviously wasn't from Konoha, so that meant she was from another village, maybe even an enemy village. Dog ANBU was about to dispose of her, when suddenly her eyes fluttered open. He paused. Taking a shaky breath she turned her blurry eyes towards him.

"p-pr….p-prot….ect … "

With all of her strength, she opened her shaking palm. There in the middle of it was a necklace with a red crystal hanging from it. Getting the point Dog took it from her, placing it inside his pouch.

"G-Gi…ve…..R-r…i-ika"

She looked at him expecting something and when he finally nodded, she smiled at him and her eyes glazed over. It looked like he didn't need to dirty his hands anymore. He turned around, glancing at the body one final time and ran back towards the tree. As he got there, instead of finding a very good genjutsu, he found something entirely different.

Now, ANBU dog was a respected and experienced ninja who had survived war and had seen many… _unique_ things. He had readied himself to find anything- a scroll, an ambush, a device of some sort. What he didn't expect was to find a small girl who looked like she was way beyond terrified.

Everyone at least once has asked themselves – what is death? Death and dying are all shrouded in mystery, cloaked in darkness and surrounded by fear and apprehension. Some believe in holy judgment and paradise, others say that life and death are a never-ending cycle- you are born from nothing and you are then reduced to nothing. There are many opinions surrounding this controversial subject, but one thing is for sure- the word "Death" is associated with the ending of life, of earthly pleasures, and nobody wants that. That is why, even though people know that death is inevitable, they are reluctant to think about it.

Personally, I had never thought about death. I was just a teenager, full of life, excited to see the world. I didn't bother thinking about dying or afterlife- my life was just beginning, and for me the end of this joyous journey, was far, far away. Unfortunately life passes in just a blink of an eye. It's full of surprises and you never know what's coming next.

For me, life was like a labyrinth- it was full of twists and turns, dead ends and false trails, but in the end every road lead to one main point – death. Some people take a long road, experiencing the beauties of life, getting to know new people, learning new things and by the time they get to the finish line, they are ready, ready to face the ultimate "enemy"- death. Others are more unlucky and are left with the short road, crossing the complicated labyrinth of life quickly, unknowing what awaits them at the end.

I fell in the category of the latter group. I was careless in my voyage, ignoring the signs and dead ends- marching straight, not looking around. It is ironic, how a person always wants to "grow up" faster, to reach the end of the labyrinth and they fail to appreciate the beauty of the road. And so as I took the wrong turn, I watched my "ending" coming closer and closer, tires screeching, driver honking and the only think that stuck in my head was- What is death?

 _"_ _Death's got an Invisibility Cloak?" Harry interrupted again.  
"So he can sneak up on people," said Ron. "Sometimes he gets bored of running at them, flapping his arms and shrieking..." _

Death, for many, means the end, the final destination, but in reality it is just a like a bus stop, halting for a few minutes and then continuing on the longest road ever, making all the small breaks along the way. Life passes in a blink of an eye, but it's not the end- well at least for me it wasn't, and truthfully, how many people can say for sure there is no life after death? Or that we hadn't already passed thousands of small "breaks" before this one? No one, because no matter how much we want it, dead people don't talk.

I had been a Christian, but had been quite interested in other religions, after studying the topic at school, and so I knew Buddhism sufficiently, if I might say so myself. Buddhism teaches that when a person dies they are reborn and the process of death and rebirth continues until _Nirvana_ is attained. Most religions say that the core of a person is the soul, the non-material, mental part that goes to either paradise or hell. Buddhists on the other hand, believe that the person, their core, is made up of their feelings, thoughts and perceptions that after death, change the body, and this mental energy is re-established in a new person.

So, in theory, I knew from the beginning that there was a chance, that a person could be reincarnated still maintaining their memories, although the possibility had never entered my mind. It all lingered somewhere in the depth of my memories, never too serious for me to sit and think about it throughout.

But, knowing something and actually believing it are two very different things. If you ask me- I would say it was a horrible, horrible mistake. I should never have remembered those things, hell I don't even know what triggered this memory recovery.

The only thing I can say surely is that suddenly "waking up" in a strange forest, with a man in a mask, a military uniform and a sharp knife can be quite scary.

 _"_ _To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."_

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Authors note: This is only the first chapter and it might not be that interesting, so sorry for that. (( Also i'm new at writing fan-fiction, so there probably will be grammar mistakes and OOC behavior from characters.**

 **So, knowing all this i am open to all criticism and remarks, but only the ones that will help me write better.**

 **I don't care about haters who use internet and say bad stuff just for fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I would like to thank Cheezbalz and .3 for reading my story and leaving a review. I appreciate it. It is very nice to know that people read my stories. It means a lot to me.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

 **-0-0-0-**

Suddenly being revived is not a nice feeling. It is a horrifying and a terrible situation, where most people start panicking. Well, normal people, who are very unlike me. My first thought when I realized I was truly alive and breathing, even after dying was-

 _Holy shit, am I a zombie now?_

Yes, I really am not the brightest of the bunch. I was pondering this very horrifying aspect of my existence, when I finally noticed a man standing in front of me. I quietly gazed at him, silently pissing myself from fright. I didn't know where I was, what had happened to me, or hell, what era I was in now. He looked really strange, with a mop of silver hair and a dog mask on. Hmm, was it Halloween? Wait, was he holding a knife in his hand? Oh, god I was so screwed- I was in a forest, god knows in which country, with a strange dude dressed in a Halloween costume holding a knife.

 _Crap_

But then I noticed a strange thing. His mask and that silver hair looked really familiar, the knife too was not normal- it almost resembled a kunai. He also had this weird tattoo on his arm….hmmm where had I seen it before?

And suddenly it struck me like thousands of rocks- it was a Konoha ANBU member.

…

…

…

 _MOTHER CHUCKER!_

I was in a freaking anime.

"What did I do to deserve this? Whaaat? Ok no, don't answer that, wrong question."

 **-0-0-0-**

ANBU Dog watched the child cautiously. Her expressions changed faster than he could blink, at first she looked frightened, then surprised, after that, maybe grossed out, and now it was as if she had realized something and was staring at him with wide eyes, all the while mumbling something that sounded strangely like gibberish.

What a strange little girl. He had to take her to the village and tell her that her mother was dead, oh how lovely. Oh, he just needed to get this over this. Swiftly approaching, he knelt in front of her and looked into her eyes.

"Hello, I am from Konoha, nearby village. I will take you there and you will be asked some questions concerning the incident that occurred today. Your mother…She died and asked me to give this to you."

And with that he took out the crystal necklace from his pouch and handed it to her. She took it wordlessly and hung it around her neck. All this time he had been observing her. Dog frowned; a child who had just found out that her mother was dead was not supposed to be this calm. Then he sighed, it was all probably due to shock. Turning around he crouched even lower.

"Here hop on, this will be faster, but be aware hold on tight."

After a moment he felt small hands enveloping his neck and a weight pressed on his back. Catching her legs he stood up and after adjusting her a little, started running towards the village.

He needed to inform Hokage-sama about foreign shinobi's and those strange deaths. He would probably have to take the girl to the orphanage. After this he definitely would take two days off to bond with his novel that was just calling out to him.

ANBU Dog kept thinking about all the things he needed to do, all the while pointedly ignoring tears soaking the back of his shirt.

 **-0-0-0-**

Okay, so I was somehow revived in Naruto universe. As unlikely and crazy it sounds, it happened and I had to deal with it. I shook in anger. First I died and now I just had to be revived in a ninja village, where even stepping outside was dangerous. You know what? Fuck the plot; just fuck it- I didn't care about this world or any of its occupants. I would live in Konoha, go to a normal school, open a bakery (my dream which I couldn't fulfill in previous life) and hope that one day I would wake up and everything would be a horrible nightmare. In short, I would live a long, peaceful and relaxing life. Well, as peaceful as a life in Naruto universe could be.

I mean I would just have to avoid main characters and being dragged into the plot. How hard could that be? I should have known better than ask that stupid question. Happy with my future plan, I looked up to the weird man with a knife and suddenly froze.

 _NO._

 _NO, NO, NO, NO! KARMA YOU BITCH!_

Now, the most important thing you should know about me, is that in my previous life, I was a huge Naruto fan. So, it is only obvious that I would recognize that silver hair and ANBU dog mask anywhere. In front of me stood Kakashi Hatake, THE Kakashi Hatake in flesh and blood.

 _I am so having a fangasm over this._

What? I didn't want to get involved with them, but who said I couldn't stare? I mean come one he is THE Kakashi Hatake. No one would be able to resist.

He slowly approached and knelt in front of me.

"Hello, I am from Konoha, nearby village. I will take you there and you will be asked some questions concerning the incident that occurred today. Your mother…She died and asked me to give this to you."

And with that he took out a beautiful crimson necklace and gave it to me. Now, first things first- Wow, Kakashi that is a great way to tell a (how old was I?) four year old girl that her mother is dead, you really are socially retarded. Second- I really didn't care. Don't get me wrong, that woman brought me up and it is really sad when someone dies, but she didn't raise ME, she wasn't my mother, hell she was an ANIME character, because no matter what happened, I would still view this whole shit as an anime.

Taking it, I hung it around my neck. It was still pretty and I felt kind of guilty. Suddenly he turned around and crouched lower.

"Here hop on, this will be faster, but be aware, hold on tight."

Oh, shit I would faint now. Calming my erratically beating heart with a few breaths, I climbed onto his back and held onto his neck tightly – I didn't want to die so soon, thank you very much.

And then he started running. God, now I know why some people get sick on roller coasters. Huh, my sister always gets…well used to get sick on roller coasters. And suddenly it clicked, it was like I hadn't completely realized that I was DEAD, That I wouldn't see my family ever again. Emotions all came drowning on me, making me choke. I couldn't breathe, there was no air, everything was squeezing and for a moment I thought I would die again, but then something wet rolled down my cheek and I realized that I was crying.

And so I clutched onto Kakashi's neck as if my life depended on it and sobbed my heart out, with hot tears streaming down my face.

I cried for my sister, who was my idol, who always helped me with everything, who was always there for me, who I loved more than anyone… who would now be devastated, because her little princess was dead.

I cried for my REAL parents… My amazing parents, who loved me and my sister, who were the coolest parents in the world, who were now gone.

I cried for my best friend, who had been with me since I was four, for eleven years we had been inseparable, who knew my every secret, every crush, who was my partner in crime, who would now be alone.

I cried for all of them, I cried for my dog, for my classmates, for my grandparents…for MY LIFE.

I cried, because I missed them and would never see them again. I cried because I was dead and my life there was over. And I cried because, in reality I was still alive and could start from the beginning.

So I fell asleep on Kakashi's back crying, grieving because of my old life and welcoming the new one.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Please review! Hope you like it ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry, school started and I couldn't upload. Please read and review, thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

 **-0-0-0-**

Sarutobi was trying very hard not to smile at the sight in front of him, simply settling on looking at his dear operative with open amusement and mirth. It really was not his fault- it wasn't everyday that you saw THE Kakashi Hatake, one of the best operatives of ANBU, Hugging a small child like a baby koala, all the while looking like he would rather be on a battlefield full of enemies.

"So, Kakashi-kun, do you want to confess to something? Because I am pretty sure you were not with a child last time I saw you."

"I am delighted by your sense of humor Hokage-sama, but this is urgent."

At that Sarutobi, straightened and took on a serious expression.

"I am listening Kakashi-kun."

"When I was coming back from my mission to Lightning I noticed high quantities of chakra inside the border of Fire country and went to check it out. I found a battle ground full of , uh how do I say this – well, to say it simply, the bodies of enemies looked like they were either drained of blood or exploded from the inside."

At that Sarutobi tensed, the situation sounded familiar and he had a very bad feeling about it.

"I have never seen anything like that. The only person alive was a kunoichi from no affiliation to any village; she was most likely the one who did all the damage. Before she died she gave me a necklace and asked me to give it to Rika, most probably this one."- Said Kakashi as he motioned at the sleeping girl in his arms.

"I found her hiding under a very strong genjutsu and so I brought her here. What are your orders from now on Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi was quiet for a while. If his suspicions were correct, then this little girl would be a very good asset to the village when she grew up, but she needed to be under control in case her _heritage_ started showing signs. He needed to entrust her to someone he relied on, who would also be able to control her in case of an emergency. And then, as if a light bulb had went on, he looked up at Kakashi. Well, he had a perfect candidate for this task- maybe not willing, but he was Hokage and he was the one who gave orders. Besides, this would be good for both of them and also highly amusing for him.

"Kakashi-kun this little girl will be a great asset to the village. I have some suspicions concerning her heritage and it is safe to say that if she falls under wrong hands, the consequences may be dire, so I need her to be looked after by one of my loyal people. "

Kakashi had a very bad feeling in his gut.

"It is apparent that she has taken a liking towards you, so from today on, she will be under your guardianship. I will be relying on you to look after her. Well, at least until she is old enough to live alone."

He knew that this was not his lucky day.

"But Hokage-sama, I am in ANBU, I definitely don't think this is the best decision. I can't look after a small girl."

"Now, now Kakashi-kun, my word is final. You are a splendid ninja, so I think you will be able to learn the skill of looking after a child soon. As for your place in ANBU, you have nothing to worry about- you will be taken off the rooster for a while."

 ** _Shit._**

 **-0-0-0-**

I woke up on something soft. For a moment I thought I was in my bed at home, but then memories came rushing back and I bolted upright. Okay, so this definitely was not my room. I was lying on a bed; there was a wardrobe on my right side, next to a window, a door leading probably to the bedroom, a chair with an ANBU uniform over it and another door. There was also a full sized mirror in the room, which quickly grabbed my attention. I didn't know what I looked like now.

Apparently I was very different from my past self. I patted the birds nest on my head with a frown on my face, it kind of reminded me of Merida from brave.

"Hmm… nothing special, but thanks whoever's up there that I didn't get green hair. That would have been beyond awful."

It was only when I heard noise coming from the kitchen that I realized – I was alone, in someone else's house, someone who might be a total creep. As I said, I was not the brightest of the bunch.

Slowly opening the door, I peeked outside, coast clear. Taking a breath and silently crossing my fingers I started tiptoeing towards the main door. Except I forgot that whoever's house I was in, was probably a ninja, and knew that I was awake from the moment I opened my eyes.

"Looks like you are awake."

"GGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

What can I say, I have a very powerful pair of lungs. I turned around, only to be greeted by a very familiar face.

"Yo, my name is Kakashi Hatake, nice to meet you, Rika. From today on you will be living at my place."

At first I couldn't understand what he was talking about. Who the hell was Rika? Then I realized that it must have been my new name. I mean, Kakashi did say he saw my uuuh "Mother" die so he must have known.

And then the full meaning of what he said drowned on me.

You have got to be kidding me? Like really, I mean really? You know I just know that someone up there must be laughing about my misery and I hope they laugh so hard that they choke. I bet it's Jashin or Madara. I never did like those two.

Scowling with all my might, I crossed my arms over my puffed out chest and sent Kakashi the best glare I could muster.

"I refuse."

"Pardon?"

"I said I refuse to live here, I know you are old, but I didn't know your hearing was that bad."

 _Hm, take that Kakashi, no one is going to ruin my dream of living a peaceful life._

 **-0-0-0-**

 _Old…man..? The nerve of this brat._

Kakashi could feel his irritation growing- first he had to be dumped with this stupid job of taking care of a child and now this brat was really getting on his nerves.

Kakashi crouched in front of her, all the while smiling and trying not to strangle her.

"Yare, yare, too bad, you have no say in this matter. I am your legal guardian from now on- you can go to Hokage and ask him yourself."

He silently smirked as he saw her face growing red because of anger. Point one for him.

"This is not over old man; you might have won this battle but not the war itself."

"You are hundred years too small to even try and win against me, brat."

"Oh, so you admit to being old? I am glad that we reached an understanding."

 _Calm down, be calm she is just a child._

"I am hungry, what do we have to eat?"

He gritted his teeth, _just a sweet little child._

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Hope you liked it! i know the chapters are small, so I will try to upload sooner. Please review ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: First of all I apologize for not updating sooner, but I really had no time at all with school and other stuff.**

 **lizyeh2000: Thank you, i really means a lot to me! Sorry I didn't update sooner.**

 **BloodySilver: OMG, I was so happy when I read your review! I was having a bad day and then i suddenly saw your review and i was really happy 3 Yeah, she will definitely bake ;P**

 **Also, I am uploading the fourth chapter today, but because i didn't update for so long, I'm going to post another chapter tomorrow. )))**

 **AND HUGE THANKS TO WHOEVER READ THE STORY AND FOLLOWED OR ADDED IT TO HIS/HER FAVORITES.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. ((**

 **-0-0-0-**

I watched Kakashi make dinner for both of us. He was preparing simple rice and eggs for me because I absolutely refused to eat the fish in his fridge. It smelled and looked funny.

I started thinking about this strange development of events. So, Kakashi was a legal guardian and I would have to live with him. That's okay, I always loved his character and watching him get angry was hilarious. He was a bit different from the Kakashi I remembered from the anime, but that one was twenty-six years old, while currently Kakashi was….Hmmm, how old was Kakashi? He was wearing his ANBU uniform so that meant he should still be fewer than twenty?

That was when I realized that I had no fucking idea in which part of the timeline I was in.

 _Well, doesn't really matter to me._

I was still planning to live a normal life and maybe being with Kakashi would have it advantages. At least I knew I would be safe. But then the thought that had been nagging me resurfaced to the front of my mind. Why would Kakashi adopt me? And furthermore, how was Hokage involved in this? I had a very bad feeling about it.

I was lost deep in my thoughts when suddenly-was something burning? I looked up and-

"Holy mother of cow, FIRE! FIREEE! HEEEELPPPP! FIIIIREEEEE!"

There was Kakashi, trying frantically to put out a huge fire that at first had been my dinner.

"Old-man, DO SOMETHING!"

"I am trying, okay?"

"Wow, dude, don't get your panties in a twist."

"Shut up and help me."

And, so with lots of water and one water dragon- Don't ask- we finally put the fire out. There was utter silence for a few seconds and then I burst out.

"Hahahahahahahahah, oh, god hahah- you should have seen your face- hahaha!"

"Shut up!"

"Oh, my god, are you blushing? PFFTTTHAHahAHAHAHAAH!"

If looks could kill, I would have probably been sent to hell already.

"Okay, okay I am sorry."

Taking a few shaky breaths and letting some stray giggles out I finally calmed down.

"You are a horrible cook, aren't you?"

"What can I say? Take-out is my close friend."

"….."

"What?"

"No, nothing. I just didn't know you could make jokes."

"Haha, very funny."

"Sooo…. Now that we don't have anything to eat…."

Sigh

"What do you have in mind?"

I swear for a moment my eyes started sparkling.

"RAMEN!"

 **-0-0-0-**

"Oh, god, I am in heaven."

You know how Naruto adores ramen? Well, he has the right to, I mean it was just so delicious.

"Aha."

I glanced at Kakashi. He had only eaten half of his bowl, while I was on my second.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, it's just I'm not that fond of ramen."

I gasped dramatically and made a horrified face.

"How dare you! Ramen and stir fry noodles are the best things in the world after sushi of course. But, I guess I can forgive this insult for once old-man"

Kakashi finally turned towards me and looked with a poker face.

"Why do you keep calling me old? I am eighteen."

I suddenly choked. He was eighteen? Well that meant the rookie nine were all…four! They were my age, oh god. Oh, shoot, my comeback. I glanced at him with a smirking face.

"Says the one with white hair."

"It is not white, it's silver, but I guess you didn't know that word yet, brat."

"Brat?"

"It's okay, don't be ashamed of not knowing a lot of words, you are still a brat after all."

"I AM NOT A BRAT!"

"Says the one, who is sitting on books, in order to reach a counter."

Okay, so I was a little short in this life, but I was still four, damn it. The nerve of his to make fun of my size! Suddenly I noticed Ayame coming out of the kitchen. _Hahaha, time for revenge._

 **-0-0-0-**

Kakashi tensed when he noticed a malicious glint in the brat's eyes. She looked at him and smirked like a little devil that she was. He suddenly had a very bad feeling.

And then she suddenly burst into tears. She started sobbing. What?

And then he noticed Ayame approaching them and he realized. _This little piece-_

"Uwaaaa, uwaaaaa, Ayame-neechan, Ayame-neechan."

"What is it Rika-chan? What happened? Does something hurt?"

Rika glanced at Kakashi and then looked with big, teary eyes at Ayame.

"Kak-kashi-chan I-is being meeeaaannn! Uwaahh."

 _This little devil._

Ayame glared at him, while hugging Rika to her chance and soothing her. And the brat was actually smiling at him.

"Kakashi-kun, how can you make such a cute girl cry, shame on you!"

"Yare, yare, hahah this is a misunderstanding, real-"

"KAKASHI, MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL! HOW NICE TO MEET YOU HERE!"

 _Oh, god, why me? Is this my punishment for crimes?_

 **-0-0-0-**

And there stood Gai in all his youthful glory.

 _In that hideous green jumper that is millions times worse in real life._

I must have made some kind noise of horror, because suddenly Gai's gaze focused on me instead of at Kakashi.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER? WHY IS THIS YOUTFUL FLOWER CRYING?"

 _Huh, perfect._ I scrunched my nose up, summoned some more tears and looked at Gai with the best puppy look.

"Kakashi-chan said mean things to me."

And then two, big, fat tears rolled down my cheeks.

 _Hook, line and sinker._

Kakashi was looking at me with utter horror, serves you right for making fun of my size.

Gai turned to Kakashi with a disappointed face.

"KAKASHI I AM VERY DISSAPOINTED IN YOU! WHERE HAS YOUR YOUTHFULNESS GONE?! HOW COULD YOU MAKE THIS BEAUTIFUL FLOWER CRY? FOR THAT I AM CHALLANGING YOU TO A BATTLE!"

Judging by the look I was receiving from Kakashi, I was in deep trouble.

 **-0-0-0-**

"Hahahaha, oh, god, you actually did that."

"Shut up, that was all because of you by the way."

"What can I say? I'm a genius."

Kakashi suddenly looked at me with a strange expression, well at least I thought he had a weird face on, you can never tell with that weird mask.

"Well, I don't know about a genius but you don't act like a four year old kid."

I nearly froze in fear, but I controlled myself. Shit, was he suspicious of me, did he think I was a spy? Oh, god what if I got interrogated? Worse, what if they looked through my memories?

"Hahah, as I said I'm a genius from birth."

And with that I flashed him a grin that would have made Gai proud. Kakashi continued staring at me and then looked away shaking his head.

"Come on brat, help me with this."

"By the way, what are you doing?"

He was carrying pillows and a blanket.

"I'm making your bed."

I stopped dead and looked at him with a WTF face.

"You are making a four year old girl sleep on a sofa while you sleep in a bed?"

"A four year old genius as you said."

Damn, he got me there. Not finding a good reply I just stuck my tongue out. I helped him and in a few minutes the bed was ready. I then made him give me two good towels, one of the shirts from his younger years, (that was still way too big for me and continued slipping from my shoulders) and his fresh boxers, because my underwear really needed washing. I had to tie the boxers to make them stay on.

After a good hot bath, where I used up most of the hot water, I came out and let Kakashi in. He came out rather quickly, who knows maybe the water was too cold? After saying goodnight and turning off the lights we finally went to our respective beds.

Unfortunately in darkness, when no one was talking, all the thoughts about my family and previous life came back to surface and I started sobbing. I just missed them so much.

 **-0-0-0-**

Kakashi was nearly asleep as soon as he put his head on the pillow. The day had been very tiring because of that little devil that he now had to take care of. He couldn't even read his favorite book…his book…. He was nearly asleep with the promises of his book in his dreams, when his keen ears picked up noise from the living room and he immediately woke up.

The noise sounded strangely like…Crying? At first he was surprised and then it hit him. The brat was crying. He wanted to slap himself, no matter how she talked and held herself, she was still a four year old kid who had recently lost her mother and had been forced to live in a strange village _\- of course she would cry._

And he had made her sleep on the sofa, alone, in the darkness. Sighing he stood up and went into the living room. For a while he just stood in his doorway, thinking what to say- he was not the best candidate to comfort a crying child.

Finally he turned on the light and saw a big lump under the covers. Approaching it, he tried to pull it away, but she didn't let it go.

"Come on, squirt, don't cry."

"tun op de ligh an don look."

"What?"

"I said turn off the light and don't look."

He sighed and stood up. As soon as he turned the lights off, he saw a blur jump off the sofa and run towards him. His pant legs slowly got wet. Crouching down, he picked her up, all the while not looking at her face. He tucked her into his bed and lay down, too. It was big enough for an adult and a small child.

"So, a new nickname huh?"

"Yes, I like squirt more."

"I like it too, old-man."

"And here I was hoping you would find something new, too."

"In your dreams."

Silence…

"Goodnight, Kakashi-chan."

"Goodnight, squirt."

That night Kakashi didn't have a single nightmare and neither did Rika.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I know the chapters are short. Please read and review, hope you like it _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Here is the fifth chapter I promised ^^. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ THE STORY AND FOLLOWED IT! 3**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO lizyeh200 AND BloodySilver, who continue reading my story and leave reviews that make me really happy!**

 **KellerWeller- Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **-0-0-0-**

Next few days were uneventful and repetitive- in the morning I would wake up to Kakashi's burnt eggs, I would laugh at him and then both of us would eat cereal. After I cleaned up and dressed in Kakashi's old clothes from when he was still a kid, Kakashi would make me sit down and torture me.

In torture, I mean he would brush that thing that is called hair but looks suspiciously like a bird's nest. Kakashi says he likes my hair and that its flaming color reminds him of someone- I think I know who, but I just keep quiet. He also braids it in two pigtails. Although, let me tell you that the first couple of times he tried it, were a disaster, but after hundred or so tries, he is pretty decent at braiding hair.

Then we usually spend the whole day vegetating at home- with him reading his book and me either watching TV or playing with Pakkun and others. I met them shortly after my arrival here and I absolutely adore them, they remind me of my previous dog. I love bull the most, because he lets me ride him when we go out for takeout. Our trips caused quite a few whispers in the village. Of course, gossip was inevitable when you saw Copy cat Kakashi with a child. The attention and stares always made me uncomfortable and so I finally decided to put an end to it today.

"What- what are you wearing?"

"Can't you see? Or is your sight so bad, old-man?"

"I can see fine, but where did you find that?"

"In your closet, duh."

"And what, may I ask, were you doing in my closet?"

I looked at Kakashi with the most serious face and said-

"Looking for your porn stash."

There was a momentary silence and then Kakashi started coughing. Maybe that was too much for him?

"Hey, hey don't die on me old-man!"

"P-p-p-p-p-or-rn s-stash?"

"Hey, be optimistic, at least you won't have to feel the embarrassment of birds and bees talk."

After five minutes and several more rounds of coughing, Kakashi finally calmed down.

"Take it off."

"Why? I think it suits me. Do you think Gai will like it? I think he will say it is very youthful."

"NOW!"

"Oh, come on Kakashi-chan, pretty pretty please with whipped cream and a cherry on top?"

And I used the Jutsu that Pakkun had taught me- _Puppy-dog-eyes-no-Jutsu._

*sigh*

"Okay, fine."

 _It always works._

"Yay, yay, thank you!" and with that I jumped at Kakashi and hugged him like a Koala.

Now, all of you might be interested what the object of our talk was. You see, today I found and put on ….dun-dun-dun-daaaa….dramatic pause… KAKASHI'S CHILDHOOD MASK. It was exactly like his, but smaller.

There were several reasons for that: for starters I was a huge Kakashi fan, and besides walking like this in the streets would be really funny, and it would embarrass Kakashi. Furthermore, at least half of my face would be protected from those stares. But the real reason I wanted it, was because I hated my face- every time I walked by the mirror and saw a different face than the one I was used to, made me remember my family and my past life. Because of that I hated this new face. Everybody has their own skeletons in the closets.

 **-0-0-0-**

The next few months were equally uneventful. Here are a few episodes:

"Mhhmm this is delicious, you are getting better."

"Why, thank you."

"That was sarcasm, but I suppose you are too old to recognize it."

 **-0-0-0-**

"Hey, don't pull my hair that much, it hurts."

"Oh, this is hair? Sorry, I didn't realize it when it swallowed my hair brush."

 **-0-0-0-**

"KAKASHI-CHAAAAN! HEEEEELLP!"

"What? What is it? Did someone attack you? Are you hurt?"

"No, there is a horrible creature in the bathroom and I am not going in there till you kill it."

"Are you talking about a spider?"

"If you call a hairy creature, with eight legs and multiple eyes that can inject you with venom, than yes I am talking about a spider."

"Wow, I didn't think you'd be afraid of a little bug squirt."

"I am not afraid of them; I just don't want them anywhere within a hundred meters from my person."

 **-0-0-0-**

"Hey, squirt I have to go on a small mission but I'll be home in a few hours, so be careful and don't do anything bad."

*Several Hours Later*

"…."

"…."

"What happened here?"

"Me and Pakkun had a little party."

 **-0-0-0-**

I met Tenzo, Yamato, Kinoe or whatever his name is.

"You know, you two make a splendid couple, I fully support you. I will be in the bedroom with the pack, so keep it low while you are at it. Oh, and which one should I call mommy?"

I don't think he liked me that much.

 **-0-0-0-**

We also celebrated Kakashi's birthday.

"Kakashi-chan, wake up wake up!"

"Five more minutes squirt!"

"Pakkun bring it in! Now one, two, three, four- HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR KAKASHIIIIIII, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU! HAPPY NINETEENTH BIRTHDAY!

"Yare, yare, thank you squirt, but how did you know?"

"Pakkun told me. I didn't have money so I made you a chocolate cake as a present."

"….you eat it first….."

"Oh, come on, it is not _that_ bad."

*That same night*

"Hello Kakashi junior."

"Hello Genma-san, is he drunk?"

"Yeah, he passed out after a drinking contest with Gai. Where should I place him?"

"That door."

 **-0-0-0-**

I had my revenge on him for coming home drunk and snoring.

"God, my head hurts."

"Hangover is terrible huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, it's going to get a lot worse soon."

"KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVAL, YOU ARE AWAKE!"

"Gai? What are you doing here?"

"I AM HERE FOR OUR CHALLENGE OF COURSE! RIKA-CHAN TOLD ALL ABOUT IT, HOW YOUTHFUL OF YOU TO CHALLENGE ME TO A RACE AROUND THE VILLAGE STRAIGHT AFTER OUR PREVIOUS CHALLENGE."

"….."

"Revenge hurts like a bitch, doesn't it Kakashi-chan?"

 **-0-0-0-**

"You are awfully quiet."

"I am thinking."

"Wow, that's rare, mind to share what you are thinking about squirt?"

"The love triangle between you, Gai and Tenzo."

 **-0-0-0-**

"Are you reading? That's doesn't happen often."

….

"Is that Icha Icha paradise? RIKA!"

 **-0-0-0-**

We also celebrated my birthday yesterday, 14th of October. Well, it was not really my birthday, because I don't really know when it is in this world, so we just celebrated it, because it's been six months since I started living with Kakashi.

We also made a cake.

"Okay, so add two eggs…."

"Oh, shoot! A shell fell in!"

"It's okay, I'm going to take it out, and you just add two cups of sugar."

…..

"STOP THAT'S SALT"

"Yare, yare, sorry…"

And so, besides being a socially retarded person, Kakashi-chan is also a hopeless cook.

 **-0-0-0-**

And that's how several months went by, till one day my peaceful life was broken by two words. We were walking in the market, (well Kakashi was walking and I was riding bull together with Pakkun), when I noticed that we were going in a different direction than usual.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, but today Tenzo and I will be meeting out new teammate at the Training ground seven."

"Oh, really? And who is your new teammate?"

I asked distractedly while starching Pakkun's stomach.

"Oh, you might have heard of him, you know that Uchiha prodigy, Itachi."

 _Oh, Uchiha Itachi, yeah that's ni-_

"WAIT, WHAT?"

"Whoa, what's wrong squirt?"

"Uhuh, nothing, nothing, hahah…"

 _Shoot I completely forgot that Kakashi and Itachi had been in the same ANBU team for a while._

 _Well, this is great._

 ** _Crap._**

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Author's note: I know this chapter is short and unimportant, but I mostly wrote it for fun as a kind of crack fic.**

 **Hope you like and review it ^^.**


End file.
